Agencia Secreta de SimCity (ASS)
by Ectofeature
Summary: Gayass Phucker es un joven con un oscuro pasado que simplemente quiere ser detective. Todo se ve complicado el día en el que conoce a Kenny. Un adolescente, que intentará ayudarlo en la Agencia Secreta de SimCity. El A.S.S. (OC/OC)
1. Chapter 1

SimCity era una preciosa ciudad de Dios-Sabe-Donde. Casi siempre estaba soleado, y los vecinos eran muy distintos unos de otros. Aunque de alguna manera sabían encajar bastante bien. No es la ciudad en la que nací, pero si a donde vine hace ya casi 5 años. El problema, para mi, es que aquí no había suficiente acción. De esa forma jamás conseguiría alcanzar mi sueño, que era convertirme en un reconocido Detective.  
Mi nombre es Gayass Phucker, y esta es mi historia.

Pero empecemos por el principio, y ese es el por qué de mi nombre. Si mi apellido "Phucker" no era suficiente, mis maravillosos padres me habían bendecido con "Gayass", apodado entre los colegas de mi ciudad natal como "Gay". Genial.  
Pues según una larga tradición de antepasados, todos en mi familia empiezan con el prefijo "Gay-", que significaba felicidad. Según alguna creencia estúpida, así la familia gozaría de felicidad para toda la vida. El caso es que yo no podía ser feliz llamándome Gayass. Pero así es la vida. Mi madre se llama Gaylinda, mi abuelo Gaysuke y creo que tengo un antepasado perdido que se llama Gaylord.  
Gayass Phucker.  
Por algún motivo, a nadie en Simcity le importaba mi nombre, que es uno de los motivos por el que me vine gustosamente aquí a vivir. Tengo la teoría de que aquí todos son tan raros que Gayass es hasta un nombre corrientucho para ellos.  
Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa...

Todo empezó una de las famosas mañanas soleadas de la ciudad. Bueno... Mañanas... Dejémoslo en mediodía, que era mi hora habitual para despertarme.  
El reloj de mi teléfono móvil sonó justamente a la una de la tarde, que era un buen momento para levantar mi culo de la cama. Pero por algún motivo, hoy tenía las sábanas pegadas, y me daba toda la pereza ponerme en pie para ir hasta Gino's, la pizzería del centro.  
Y no lo hubiera hecho si no fuese por Buddy.  
\- **¡GAYASS! ¡GAYASS! ¡ES GENIAL!**  
El adolescente rubio y enano, que estaba pegado a mí casi todo el día entró a mi cuarto, como Pedro por su casa.  
- **¡BUDDY! ¡ESTOY DESNUDO! ¡SAL!**  
Vale, no. Estaba en ropa interior. Pero es igual, porque a Buddy no pareció molestarle esto en absoluto. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, y prosiguió a enseñarme su teléfono.  
\- **¡Escucha! He estado hablando con un amigo, y te he conseguido un compañero.**  
\- **Yo no necesito ningún compañero...** -Levanté una ceja, mientras miraba la pequeña pantallita. Ahí venían algunos datos inútiles, como el nombre del chico, su edad y sus gustos. ¿Para qué quería saber yo eso?  
- **¿Cómo has entrado, por cierto?**  
El rubio ladeó la cabeza haciendo una mueca.  
\- **Tengo una llave, ¿recuerdas? Me la diste un día que estabas borra-**  
\- **Ya, ya, ya. Ya me acuerdo.** -Fruncí los labios, pensando que era hora de quitarle la copia de llaves a Buddy. Pero al menos así no tenía que preocuparme por si se perdían las mías. - **En fin... ¿Dices que es tu amigo? No será otro quinceañero, ¿Verdad?**  
\- **¡No, no! ¡Él no tiene quince años como yo!** -Buddy sonrió ampliamente. - **¡Es más mayor! ¡Tiene diecisiete!**  
\- **Tampoco es mucha diferencia de quince...** -Murmuré, con un suspiro.  
\- **¡Es mega listo! ¡En serio! Y también quiere ser detective, como tú. Apuesto a que os llevaréis genial.**  
\- **Está bieeeen.** -Me estiré un poco, y le señale la puerta, para que me dejase vestirme en paz. El chaval parecía de lo más feliz, así que agarró su cuaderno con fuerza y salió corriendo al salón, probablemente para dibujar algo que se le había venido a la mente.  
Sólo esperaba que el amigo de Buddy no fuese una molestia.

Había quedado con el chaval en Gino's, que es a donde solíamos ir a almorzar, cuando Buddy salía del Instituto. A esta hora, también solían venir la mayoría de los que vivían por este barrio, porque el italiano hacía unas baratas y deliciosas pizzas. En serio. Es de las mejores que he probado en la vida. Era una lastima, que el dinero que ganaba en los pequeños trabajillos tontos que hacía, se viesen fundidos en el tren para llegar hasta aquí. Pero algún día, ganaría bastante como para poder comprar una casa de verdad. Y no estar de okupa en un piso, como estaba.  
Buddy dibujaba algo así como un vaquero o algo, mientras que yo le daba un bocado a mi pizza con extra de queso. Entonces, noté una mano posarse en mi hombro. Me giré con una gran sonrisa, pensando que sería el amigo del rubio, pero el gesto amable se me borró al instante al ver a un tío rubio con pelos de punta, y la boca formada en una estúpida sonrisa torcida.  
\- **¡Buenas, Gayass! ¡Buddy! ¿Qué tal estáis?**  
\- **Travis...**  
Aunque Buddy fuese inconsciente de todo lo que solía pasar a su alrededor, sabía perfectamente mi odio hacia ese ESTÚPIDO rubio de bote. En cuanto me di a conocer por el barrio no tardó ni DOS DIAS en copiar mi peinado. Encima, iba de guay, como si todos le amasen o algo así. Por no hablar de que estaba todo el día riéndose escandalosamente por su teléfono móvil.  
Vamos, que me caía como un culo. Era tonto.  
Pues con todo el morro, Travis se sentó con nosotros, como si yo le hubiese dado el permiso o algo.  
\- **¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solitos? ¿Esperáis a alguien?**  
\- **Esperábamos a...**  
\- **No es asunto tuyo.** -Le respondí, con una forzada sonrisa. - **Quiero decir... Asuntos secretos.**  
\- **Ah ya, seguís jugando a los detectives, ¿eh? Jajajaja.** -Empezó a reír Travis. Buddy me agarró del brazo para evitar que sacase la llave inglesa que siempre guardaba en mi gabardina.  
Algún día le daría con esto en todo el coco... Pero no hoy.  
\- **¡Que sepas que Gayass es muy guay! ¡Y los será aún más cuando se alíe con Kenny!**  
- **¿Kenny? ¿Y ese quien es?** -Preguntó Travis, con su sonrisa de J. Esa que me hacia la sangre hervir.  
\- **Yo soy Kenny.**  
Una voz de niño llamó la atención a toda la mesa. Se trataba de otro rubio más, con el pelo un poco largo y despeinado. Sus ojos eran verdes, que me recordaban un poco a los de un gato. Y en mis veintiún años de edad, nunca había visto unas marcas como las suyas en las mejillas.  
Bueno si. En Naruto. Pero eso no cuenta, creo.  
El tal Kenny esbozó una sonrisa felina, al ver que todas las miradas se posaban en él, y se sentó en la cuarta y última silla.  
\- **¿Tu eres Gayass?** -Preguntó, dejando su mochila a un lado, y mirándome directamente hacia los ojos. Era algo incómodo, a decir verdad. Buddy parecía emocionado por algún motivo.  
\- **Um... Si. Gayass Phucker. Encantado.**  
\- **Vaaaya...** -El chico soltó una risita. - **Me esperaba... Otra cosa.**  
\- **¿Cómo que otra cosa?** -Levanté una ceja, un poco ofendido. Travis soltó una risotada, que me dio ganas de meterle con un trozo de pizza en la cara.  
\- **Bueno... Alguien más... Um... Te ves muy joven y...** -Kenny se quedó unos minutos pensando. - **¿Estas seguro de que eres un Detective?**  
\- **¡Por supuesto que si!** -Me levanté de la mesa, para dar énfasis a mi posición. - **¡Soy el mejor Detective de SimCity!**  
\- **Eso no puede ser...** -Kenny se levantó también, con una sonrisilla. - **Porque el mejor Detective de SimCity soy yo.**  
Buddy estuvo a punto de intervenir, cuando un llanto femenino invadió toda la pizzería.  
\- **¡BUAAAA, GAYASS!**  
\- **¿Huh? ¿Poppy? ¿Qué pasa?** -Pregunté, acercándome a una pequeña de la edad más o menos de Buddy, que trabajaba en la floristería de aquí al lado.  
- **¡Es que...! ¡Un tipo del parque me ha quitado a mi perrito y no me lo quiere devolver!**  
\- **¿Quién?** -Parpadeé un par de veces, sorprendido. Entonces, sentí como el tal Kenny corrió hasta mi lado con una gran sonrisa.  
\- **Tranquila, señorita. Te devolveremos a tu perro.** -Luego se volvió hacia mí. - **A ver quien resuelve esto antes, Gayass. -** Soltó con una risita, y dicho esto se marchó corriendo, dejando su mochila atrás.  
Fruncí el ceño, ofendido. Pensaba demostrarle a ese niño de lo qué Gayass estaba hecho.

Y después, a cerrarle la boca al imbécil de Travis, que no dejaba de reír.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de convencer a Buddy de que era mejor que se quedase dibujando en la pizzería, salí hacia el parque de al lado de Gino's. Kenny ya estaba ahí, hablando con Poppy y un tipo raro que tenía pinta de villano cutre. De todas formas... ¿Qué hacía un viejo metiéndose con la pobre Poppy? Menudo sinvergüenza...  
Kenny estaba apuntando algo en una libreta con forma de gato, que ignoré. Me acerqué directamente al tipo que tenía en brazos a Dogwood.  
\- **Vamos a ver... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?** -Pregunté, sacando de mi gabardina una libreta marrón. Vale, no era tan adorable como la del amigo de Buddy, pero eso no viene al caso ahora mismo.  
\- **¡Esta niña quiere robarme a Fauces!**  
\- **¿Fauces...?** -Hice una mueca extraña. Ese era definitivamente Dogwood, el perro de la pequeña Poppy.  
\- **¡Es mi perrito!** -Lloriqueó ella, mientras nos miraba a mí y a Kenny casi desesperada. - **¡Puedo deciros todo sobre él! Le gusta su pelota rosa, le encanta la carne de ternera, y siempre está conmigo.** **  
 **\- ¡Mentiras! A Fauces le encantan los huesos, y si está siempre contigo... ¿Por qué está ahora conmigo?****  
\- **Tranquilos.** -Kenny se metió ahora, con una sonrisa divertida. - **Resolveremos esto sin problemas.**  
\- **No hay nada que resolver. Fauces es mío y se acabó.**  
Me quedé unos minutos mirando al viejo con expresión molesta. Menudo arrogante... ¿Quién se creía que era ese capullo?  
- **Bien eh... ¿Cual es su nombre, Señor?**  
\- **Morcubus.**  
Pude oír a Kenny, que estaba interrogando a Poppy soltar una risotada por el nombre del tipo, y casi hice lo mismo pero conseguí retenerme.  
\- **Está bien, Señor Morcubus. Cálmese y deje esto en manos de profesionales.**  
Sonreí para mi mismo, con ironía. De profesionales nada. Más bien en manos de un niñato, y un vagabundo veinteañero.

\- **¿Qué es lo que tienes?** -Le pregunté a Kenny, sentándome en la fuente para observar al perro dar vueltas alrededor de Morcubus como un loco. Sospechoso.  
\- **Nu-huh. No pienso decírtelo. Esto es una competición después de todo.** -El niño me sacó la lengua y salió corriendo hacia la pizzería de Gino's. Vaaale. Pues estaba yo sólo en este embrollo.  
Empecé por buscar la pelotita rosa de Dogwood, que siempre estaba revoleada entre los arbustos del parque. La pobre Poppy la perdía constantemente, porque en algún momento le daba pereza al perro ir a por ella, así que se quedaba ahí hasta la próxima vez. No fue difícil de encontrar. Justo después se la enseñé al perrito que dejó de girar alrededor del tío feo por unos momentos.  
- **Parece que adora la pelota, ¿eh?** -Solté levantando una ceja. Morcubus frunció el ceño, dedicándome un gesto obsceno con el dedo de en medio.  
\- **Eso no significa nada, mocoso.**  
Pues un punto para Poppy. Y yo de mocoso no tenía nada, que ya tenía veintiún tacos. Era un adulto en toda regla. En todo caso, el mocoso era Kenny que en esos momentos salía de la pizzería con una sonrisa y un trozo de jamón y queso en la mano.

Ahora tenía que buscar un hueso para ver si era cierto que le gustaban como tanto aseguraba Morcubus. Pues me puse a buscar en la basura del parque como un loco, hasta que encontré uno bastante asqueroso y de mal olor. Lo que uno tenía que hace para ser Detective...  
Se lo di al perro, y obviamente salió corriendo y aullando dando a entender que le daba tanto asco como a mi. Puede que más. Suspiré y me quedé mirando a Morcubus con cara de pocos amigos.  
\- **Vamos, tío. Dale su perro a la niña. Ya has quedado en ridículo lo suficiente.** -Solté, pasándome una mano por la frente. Luego recordé que es con la que rebusqué en la basura, y la aparté rápidamente.  
\- **¿Cómo te atreves?** -El tal Morcubus se me acercó un poco demasiado para mi gusto. Hice una mueca incómoda, pensando en sacar mi llave inglesa. - **¿Y por qué está el perro a mi alrededor todo el rato? ¿Eh? ¿Listillo?**  
\- **Eh... E-Eso... es...**  
\- **¡Es por esto!**  
Kenny apareció de la nada, y sacó de los pantalones de Morcubus un filete de ternera. Mi cara de asco total hizo reír al rubio, que empezó a apuntar en su libreta mientras leía en voz alta.  
\- **Hablé con Gino y me dijo que tiró un filete entero porque se le cayó al suelo, así que supuse que estaría en la basura de la pizzería. Pero no. Alguien lo había cogido**. -Soltó, señalando al supuesto ladrón con una sonrisa felina. - **Y a menos que tu trasero sea sumamente amorfo, es que tenías esto escondido.**  
Se agachó, y tras darle la carne al perro, la cogió gustosamente y volvió corriendo a su dueña, es decir, Poppy. Sonreí con satisfacción y me volví de forma amenazante a Morcubus, esta vez yo.  
- **¿Nunca te ha dicho tu madre que no debes robarle a las niñitas?** -Solté, cruzándome de brazos. El tío pareció enfadarse de verdad y se giró empujando a Kenny en el proceso. - **¡Oye!**  
\- **Niñatos. Os vais a arrepentir de tocarle las narices a Morcubus.**  
\- **Menudo rarito...** -Hice una mueca volviéndome a Kenny con una ceja levantada. - **¿Tu estás bien?**  
\- **Oh... Si.** -Asintió con fuerza, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la pizzería de nuevo.  
\- **No ha estado mal... Ya sabes, tu investigación.** -Murmuré, pasándome una mano por detrás de la nuca.  
- **Claro que no. He estado alucinante, ¿Eh?** -Respondió con una enorme sonrisa. - **Si tú fueses la mitad de listo que lo eres de guapo, probablemente lo habrías descubierto con facilidad también.**  
\- **La mitad de...** -Fruncí el ceño, mientras que el rubio entraba por la puerta con una risita. - **Espera... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

Vale. Puede que Buddy tuviese razón, y este enano era algo así como el súper genio de su Instituto, pero eso no quitaba que fuese un crío de diecisiete años. Yo a su edad estaba... Bueno, planeaba como escapar de mi casa, pero no es lo mismo. Mi historia es mucho más complicada de la que podía tener este niño.  
Y todo había empezado cuando tenía quince años... Parecía tan lejano...  
Pero en fin, eso no es lo que viene al caso. Siguiendo con la historia...  
Entré detrás de él a la pizzería dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones de por qué había dicho eso de antes, pero me vi cara a cara con Travis, que venía con su estúpida sonrisa de chulito.  
\- **¡Gayass! ¡Que fuerte! No me habías dicho que te inscribiste para la Agencia Secreta.**  
- **Yo no tengo que decirte nada.** -Solté encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia, pensando que era Buddy el que lo había soltado. Pero no.  
Era algo mucho mejor.  
\- **¿Gayass Phucker?** -Un hombre alto y de unos cuarentitantos años se volvió hacia mí, con el rostro serio. Vestía ropa de detective, y puedo jurar que casi suelto un grito digno de Fan loca.  
\- **E-Eh... ¡Si! ¡Soy yo!**  
\- **Mi nombre es Walker. El líder de la A.S.S.** **Tengo entendido que con la ayuda de este joven muchacho le habéis plantado cara a Morcubus.** -Se volvió hacia Kenny, que sonreía directamente hacia mí. - **En nuestra Agencia necesitamos jóvenes como ustedes, que le den su merecido a este tipo. Por eso, me gustaría invitarles a formar parte de la Agencia Secreta de Simcity.**  
\- **...La...** -Me quedé callado unos momento. - **¿La... A.S.S...?**  
\- **¡Exacto! A.S.S.** -El hombre parecía orgulloso, mientras Kenny soltaba una escandalosa risotada.  
El resto no pareció pillar muy bien por lo que el rubio se reía. Pero yo si. Tenían que estar bromeando...  
\- **Entonces... ¿Aceptas?**  
Volviendo a la seriedad...  
\- **¡P-Por supuesto!**  
\- **Perfecto. Para ello me gustaría verles resolver un par de casos en la ciudad. Apuesto a que usted y este jovencito harán un gran trabajo.**  
\- **... ¿Jovencito?** -Y volví la mirada hacia Buddy pidiéndole explicaciones. - **¿Kenny también?**  
\- **Bueno... Él te ha ayudado después de todo. ¿No es así?**  
\- **Pero...**  
\- **¡Entonces es oficial! ¡Estaré pendiente de vuestro trabajo!**  
Y con esto se piró. Con todo el morro.  
\- **¡Que guay, Gayass! ¡Tú y Kenny vais a ser Detectives! Voy a dibujaros en la luna.**  
\- **Jajajaja. Felicidades, Gayass.** -Estúpido Travis.  
\- **Parece que tendremos que estar más tiempo juntos de lo que yo creía...** -Kenny suspiró como si fuese a él el que le molestase todo este asunto. ¡Que cara más dura!

Suspiré dándole un bocado a mi pizza de queso que ya estaba más que fría.  
Pero una pequeña sonrisa se me formó en los labios.  
Agencia Secreta... Pues no sonaba tan mal.  
Tal vez todo esto fuese mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Aunque tuviese que hacer de niñera en ocasiones.

* * *

 _ **Jajajaja**_

 _ **No me puedo creer que haya gente que literalmente esté leyendo esto.**_

 _ **Bueno ya que estais espero que lo disfruteis (?)**_  
 _ **Y si lees esto pues no estaria malq ue dejes un review :Y**_

 _ **Pero realmente no pense que nadie fuese a leerlo. En verdad solo lo hacia para mi novia (La dueña de Kenny) y para mi (La dueña del maravilloso Gayass Phucker)**_

 _ **En fin, que bienvenidos estais a esta cosa rara (?)**_

 _ **Jajajaja. Nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

\- **Mamá... ¡Quiero ir al parque!**  
\- **Hahaha. Gayass... Te dejaré en cuanto te comas todas las verduras, ¿vale?**  
\- **¡Vale! ¡Pero promételo!  
\- Lo prometo...**

* * *

Esa mañana desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Oí golpes y voces venir del salón de esa casa que ocupaba, que es lo que me había sacado de ese sueño tan raro. Pero... No podía ser... ¿Acaso los padres de Buddy la habían vendido? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Se suponía que me avisarían si eso pasaba!  
Me miré al espejo, examinando mi pelo hacia arriba como siempre, y el rostro moreno. Necesitaba algo de ropa urgentemente. Así que me vestí como pude con la ropa roñosa de detective, y esa gabardina roída que me regaló Buddy por mi cumpleaños.  
Que triste era vivir así...  
Por un momento pensé en saltar por la ventana, pero era un cuarto piso. Lo mejor era salir ahí y decir que estaba a cargo de una investigación, y que por favor se marchasen. ¡Si! ¡Eso funcionaría! Y eso que aún eran las once de la mañana. Para que luego digan que no me levanto temprano...

Salí por la puerta con una sonrisa carismática, que se borró de inmediato al ver a esos dos enanos rubios en mi sofá, comiéndose mis dulces, y viendo la televisión.  
\- **¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí?** -Solté, frunciendo el ceño, y cruzando los brazos.  
Kenny y Buddy me miraron con una inocente sonrisita toda manchada de chocolate, fresas y variantes.  
\- **¡Buenos días, Gayass!**  
\- **¡Hoy Kenny se quedó en mi casa a dormir! ¡Así pasaremos un gran sábado!**  
\- **No es eso lo que he preguntado...** -Murmuré, tirándome en el sofá, al lado de esos dos. Estaban viendo Bob Esponja. Muy maduros.  
\- **¡Vamos a resolver casos temprano! Así Walker nos dejará entrar a la A.S.S.** -Soltó Buddy con una enorme sonrisa.  
- **Si tú lo dices...** -Me pasé una mano por la cara. Desde temprano este par de niños ya venían a incordiar. Preciosa forma de empezar el día.

Después de tomar un café, y que se comieran al menos el noventa por ciento de mis dulces, por fin montamos en el tren camino al centro de la ciudad. El viaje era un poco largo, por lo que Buddy siempre solía soltar uno de sus comentarios estúpidos. Aunque esta vez no fue él el que comenzó la conversación.  
\- **Oye Gayass. ¿Por qué tienes una araña en tu mejilla?**  
\- **Ah... ¿Esto?** -Me pasé un dedo por donde señalaba Kenny con curiosidad, y le sonreí. - **No lo se.**  
\- **¿Cómo que no lo sabes?**  
\- **Te lo prometo. No tengo ni idea.** -Me estiré un poco y empecé a explicar. - **Cuando llegué a SimCity me dio un chungo en plena calle. Y para cuando desperté tenía esto aquí.**  
\- **Alaa... ¿Y no te da curiosidad?** -Kenny dio un saltito para examinar el tatuaje con más detenimiento.  
\- **Nah. No me importa. ¿Qué hay de tus marcas?**  
\- **Eso...** -El rubio empezó a reír y se pasó un dedo corriendo los bigotes de gato que surcaban sus mejillas. - **Sólo es pintura decorativa.**  
Levanté una ceja, intentando no reír.  
\- **Que cutrez...** -Murmuré, haciendo que Kenny inflara los cachetes, ofendido.  
\- **¡Tu si que eres cutre!**  
Volví la mirada detrás de Kenny, porque Buddy había estado callado demasiado tiempo, y lo pille dibujando. Bueno eso no era extraño. Además se le veía la mar de contento, así que no importaba. Si estuviese así de distraído siempre...

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, no había mucha gente que necesitase de nuestra ayuda. Es más, algunos estaban tan ocupados que nos echaban a otro lado, para que dejásemos de incordiar. Travis un par de veces hizo un intento de unírsenos o algo así, pero lo mandaba rápidamente a plantar nabos. Eso fue hasta que Shirley se me lanzó al cuello como una loca. Literalmente.  
Shirley era la peluquera del barrio. Tenía el pelo rosa chillón, y formando algo así como una torre gruesa. No me gustaba. Tenía entendido que cuidaba de un niño o algo así, pero que yo supiese esa mujer estaba soltera y entera. Me recordaba un poco a las hermanas de mi abuela que constantemente me tiraban pellizcos a las mejillas. Que rabia...  
\- **¡Gayass, querido! ¡Sabia que llegaría este día!** -Soltó Shirley, mientras me atrapaba como una mantis religiosa. Que mal rollo.  
\- **¿Q-Qué día?**  
\- **¡El día en el que te insinuarías a mi!**  
\- **¿¡PERDÓN!?**  
\- **Vaya, vaya, Gayass... No sabía que te fuesen las maduritas.** -Se burló Kenny con una sonrisa gatuna cruzando su rostro.  
- **¡De eso nada!** -Me solté como pude, y puse en medio a Buddy como obstáculo entre la vieja loca y yo.  
\- **¿Eh? ¿No eres tú el que ha dejado estas flores secretas en mi portón?**  
\- **¿Flores secretas?** -Kenny se acercó corriendo a mirar, con curiosidad.  
- **¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo, Shirley?** -Entrecerré los ojos.  
\- **Eres guapo, tímido, y siempre me miras con deseo cuando pasas por delante de la peluquería.** -La mujer sonrió y un enorme escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda. - **Pero si no has sido tu... ¿Entonces...?  
** Buddy dio un par de pasos hacia Poppy que volvía a su puesto después de recoger un par de flores. La morena parecía un poco confusa de por qué tanta gente posaba la vista en ella.  
\- **Eh, Poppy. ¿Alguien te ha comprado flores últimamente?**  
La chica se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió.  
\- **¡Si! El alcalde Skip, Gino el pizzero, y Patrick. Pero como me han prohibido vender flores esta semana el negocio va muy mal...**  
\- **¿Te lo han prohibido?** -Miré a Kenny y luego a Buddy. - **Creo que tendré una charlita con Skip. Vosotros dos id a por Gino y Patrick.**  
\- **¡Si, Gayass!** -Accedió Buddy, tan entusiasmado como siempre. Kenny sin embargo, no se veía tan seguro.  
\- **¡Yo quiero ir a ver a Skip! Los otros dos son muy cutres.**  
\- **Lo siento chaval. Yo mando.** -Solté, antes de girarme camino al ayuntamiento. Menudo mocoso.

En fin, tampoco me llevaba muy bien con el alcalde. Alguna vez habíamos tenido un confrontamiento por culpa de tener opiniones diferentes. Y además era un corrupto. Siempre estaba comprando uno que otro coche nuevo con dinero de Dios sabe donde. Bueno, yo no es que pagase impuestos así que por mi no me importaba. Pero seguía pareciéndome injusto.  
Entré como Pedro por su casa al ayuntamiento, para encontrarme a Skip sentado en su silla, leyendo algo en el ordenador. En cuanto me vio la cara su sonrisa de hombre de negocios se volvió a una mueca disconforme.  
- **¿Qué haces TÚ aquí, vagabundo?**  
Wow. Enorme respeto hacia mi persona. Paciencia, Gayass.  
- **Estoy investigando un caso del Barrio. ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?**  
\- **Me encantaría participar en vuestro jueguecito, Phucker pero a diferencia de ti tengo trabajo que hacer. Si eres tan amable...** -Y señaló la puerta. ¡Menudo caradura! Pues no me daba la gana de irme.  
\- **¿Por qué le ha prohibido a Poppy vender sus flores?**  
\- **No es de tu interés, pero si significa que te marcharás antes... Estoy haciendo un recuento de Impuestos.**  
- **Ya. Y por qué no será que me extraña...** -Farfullé, antes de salir del Ayuntamiento con un portazo.  
Tenía que encontrar una forma de revisar el ordenador, para asegurarme de que lo que decía era cierto.  
Pero antes iría a ver como iban los otros dos cazurros.

Empecé a caminar hacia la obra, cuando oí un grito agudo.  
\- **¡GAYASS, ABRE LOS BRAZOS!**  
\- **... ¿Huh?**  
Antes de poder mirar hacia arriba, que es donde venía el ruido, un niño rubio cayó a mis brazos del cielo.  
\- **¡Umph!** -Kenny se frotó la nuca, mientras que agarraba con la otra mano se mantenía bien agarrado a mi cuello.  
\- **¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué se supone que hacías ahí arriba?** -Solté, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia una tabla rota que unía un edificio con otro. - **¡Podrías haberte matado! ¿Estás tonto?**  
\- **¡Pero tu me has agarrado, ¿verdad?!** -De un salto se bajó, y cruzó de brazos.  
\- **¡Si, pero...! Además, ¿Cómo se supone que has subido tan alto? ¿Y por qué?**  
\- **Es fácil es por qu... Oh dios mío, Buddy.**  
Me giré con horror para ver a Buddy llorando desconsoladamente.  
\- **OH DIOS. ¿Estás bien? ¿Donde te has hecho daño? ¿Te has caído de nuevo? ¿Dónde está tu gorra?**

Nota mental. Nunca más dejar a estos dos solos en un trabajo. Nunca. Jamás.


End file.
